Perfect Prototype
by Son Emmanuel Sparda
Summary: Adaptarse, evolucionar y consumir es algo que un ser como Naruto es parte de su Naturaleza. Un poder que no tiene limites esta a su merced
1. Prototipo Shinobi

Naruto Uzumaki se pensara si tiene el peor dia de su vida o solamente un día más de su día por sobrevivencia

¿Que se podria decir? Su vida era una mierda. Su padres lo ignoraron por una estupida profecia para darle mas atencion a sus arrogantes hermanas menores, todo el mundo en la aldea lo odiaba y/o lo ignoraban

A excepsion de el Sandaime Hokage y Danzo Shimura, quienes eran como abuelos para el rubio

Luego de meses luego del incidente del robo del pergamino prohibido del shodaime hokage y luego de una dura verdad luego de que uno de sus profesores le digiera que era el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi y sus hermanas contenian el chakra del zorro, pero luego de derrotar al chunnin traidor de Mizuki, fue graduado como gennin y recibiendo su hitae-ate de konoha, para el rubio ya era un logro y un paso más hacia su sueño

Pero luego comenzaron a desmoronarse luego de estar con un equipo que era el mejor de todos por tener el jounin famoso y antiguo capitán anbu Kakashi Hatake y con sus compañeros del equipo 7 conformados por la civil e hija del miembro del consejo civil Sakura Haruno y del último miembro del Clan Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha.

Pero ese equipo es un total desastre…no hay trabajo colaborativo, trabajo en equipo, ese equipo era individualista, Sasuke solamente se preocupaba por sí mismo y entrenar y robando otros jutsus para su repertorio, mientras que sakura solamente alabada al uchiha y tratando de tener una cita con el que por su entrenamiento de Kunoichi, mientras que el jounin hatake solamente llegaba 3 horas tarde, entrenamiento de equipo y entrenar en secreto al Uchiha.

Durante meses han tenido misiones de rango D, pero hartos de misiones aburridas se les otorgó su primera misión de rango C hacia Nami no Kuni en ayudar al constructor de puentes Tazuna….que sorpresa le traerían que luego de enfrenarse ante los hermanos demoniacos Gozu y Meizo aumento la peligrosidad de rang cuando se enfrentaron a uno de los 7 espadachines de la niebla Zabuza Momochi, luego de un respiro, tuvieron más de semanas en entrenar en escalar arboles con la planta de los pies y luego del momento decisivo tuvieron una batalla sangrienta ante el Espadachín de la niebla y su aprendiz que era una usuaria de línea de sangre de Hyoton pero en ese momento luego de una muerte falsa de sasuke, un sello casi liberado del kyuubi, la traición del magnate gato, en total murieron tanto los renegados de Kiri, el Magnate y su ejército privado de mercenarios y bandidos, con la victoria total de los de konoha y la liberación del pueblo de Nami del puente.

Luego de un mes con mas misiones de rango D los 4 equipos de konoha fueron dominados para ser candidatos para tomar los exámenes chunnin en este año, para los 12 de konoha tenía las de ganar luego de sobrevivir la primera fase del examen escrito por el jefe del departamento de tortura e inteligencia Ibiki Morino, ahora pasaron a la segunda fase de sobrevivencia en el campo de entrenamiento #44 o mejor conocido como el bosque de la muerte. Para los que sobrevivieran deberían recoger dos pergaminos, uno del cielo y de tierra y terminarlo en 5 dias como límite para llegar hacia la torre en pleno centro del bosque.

Esa prueba en teoría para los aspirantes y veteranos era sencillo.

Quién lo diría que el equipo 7 están teniendo el peor dia de sus vidas.

Para comenzar fueron emboscados por un equipo de gennins de Ame y luego de escapar de ellos fueron asaltados por un Jutsu de Fuuton separando al equipo y siendo atacados por un gennin de Kusa con invocaciones de serpientes.

Solamente el único que podría dar algo de resistencia era Naruto luego de ser influenciado por el chakra del Kyuubi, mientras que sus dos compañeros estaban paralizados de miedo, sobre todo por el uchiha que ni se movía.

Eso nos encuentra en esta situación actualmente.

Naruto aun influenciado por el chakra del bijuu estaba siendo sometido por la genin de Kusa sonriendo con maldad hacia el rubio que lo miraba con sed de sangre.

-¡Déjame ir maldita bruja maldita seas te arrancare tu maldita lengua de serpiente y te la are tragar en tu maldito trasero!-grito con furia el rubio intentando liberarse.

-Kukuku pobre Naruto-kun, tan indefenso y debil, sobretodo...tan solo-dijo el "genin" con malicia y burla.

-¡Yo no estoy solo tengo a mis amigos!-

-¿Te refieres a los que te dejaron solo mientras huyen lejos sin importales que te suceda?-

Naruto confundido mira hacia donde supuestante deberian estar Sasuke y Sakura, pero ya no habia nadie.

El rubio dejo escarpar un rugido de ira por la tremenda traicion a manos de sus compañeros.

-Pero no te preocupes, pondre fin a tu miseria-dijo el "genin" haciendo creser su sonrisa malvada.

Naruto sintio un profundo dolor en su pecho y vio una espada atravesar su pecho, el escupio y tosio sangre.

-Kukuku-se rio disfrutando del espectaculo.

Naruto levanto su rostro y le escupio su sangre en la cara al "genin", quien solo le enterro mas su espada. Luego, sin mucha delicadesa, saco su espada y lo lanzo contra un arbol y el rubio cayo desde una gran altura, rompiendose la gran mayoria de sus huesos.

Naruto quedo en el suelo su cuerpo lleno de sangre y sintiendo un agonisante dolor.

-[Vaya forma mas patetica de morir jejeje]-pensaba y una pequeña sonrisa aparecio en su rostro.

-[Bueno...que se le va hacer...]-

El cerro los ojos para que ya nunca abrirlos.

Pero serca de el, algo se acercaba. Era una masa roja y negra hecha de tendones, se detuvo serca del rubio y luego se estira para meterse dentro su cuerpo.

Por un breve tiempo no sucedio nada, pero repentinamente el cuerpo de Naruto empezo a combulcionar y era rodeado por los tendones rojos y negros.

PAISAJE MENTAL.

Naruto estaba tirado en el suelo mojado, serca de el estaba una gigantesca jaula con gruesas barras, dentro de esta habia dos grandes ojos rasgados de color rojos que miraban a el cuerpo del niño con lastima y tristeza. El Kyubi no odiaba a su jinchuriki, al unico que odiaba era a Madara Uchiha y a Minato Namikaze.

El respetaba a Naruto, ya que el rubio era de los muy pocos humanos que no buscaban poder o riqueza, era un humano de corazon muy puro.

Sin embargo a pesar de eso paso un infierno por toda su vida...¿por que a las buenas personas le pasaban cosas malas?.

Al menos el niño irá al paraiso, eso era lo unico positivo.

Lo curaria pero no podia curar el todo ese daño que habia recibido y el estupido sello del imbecil de su padre no ayudaba, evita que pueda mandar mucho su chakra.

El Kyubi bajo su cabeza y guardo silencio en muestra de respeto por el unico humano que se gano la admiracion del temido Biju de 9 colas por su inquebrantable espiruto de nunca rendirse y siempre levantarse.

Pero escucho el sonido de movimiento y chapoteo haciendo que mira a Naruto, obsetvando como una masa roja y negra salia de su cuerpo y lo rodeaba.

Los arcillos se movian dandole forma a la masa de carne. Tenia forma humanoide y despues empezo formar piel y cabello.

Ahora una persona adulta, cabello un poco largo y rubio alborotado, marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas. Sus que estaban cerrados los abre para ver que eran rojo brillante pero despues tomaron una coloracion azul.

Estaba desnudo, pero los arcillos rojos lo volvieron a rodear y ahora tenia puesto unas botas de combate negras, pantalones vaqueros de color azul oscuro, una sudadera con capucha gris con una camisa blanca por debajo y por encima una chaqueta de cuero negor con 2 lineas blancas en sus brazos y en su espalda un simbolo tribal rojo.

El nuevo Naruto mira con esos ojos azules sin vida y emociones que brillaban gracias a la sombra de su capucha, al Kyubi que estaba con los ojos abiertos por asombro y shock.

-Te veo luego-fue lo unico que dijo con una voz fria antes de desaparecer.

FUERA DEL PAISAJE MENTAL.

Naruto abre los ojos para encontrarse que aun estaba en el Bosque de la Muerte. El se levanta y empieza caminar hacia la direccion donde supuestamente se tenia que ir para la siguiente etapa de los Examenes.

Cada animal que se cruzaba en el camino salian corriendo asustados, como si se tratara de otro animal mucho mas peligroso que jamas hayan visto.

TIME SKIP.

-¿Asi que el niño demonio a muerto?-pregunto Koharu a Sasuke y Sakura.

-Asi es-contesto el emo maricon vengador sin darle mucha importancia, mientras era adorado por la perra de rosa.

-Ja, eso es motivo de celebracion-dijo muy contento Homura.

-Pero ahora no podre continuar el examen-dijo enojado el uchiha de mierda.

-No te procupes por eso-dijo Koharu chasqueando los dedos.

Un anbu Raiz aparecio y luego uso un jutsu de transformacion para tomar la aparecia de Naruto.

-Hmp, mientras no se meta en mi camino de vengarme de mi hermano, no me importa-

Ellos se fueron del lugar sin darse cuenta, que el verdadero Naruto lo escucho todo. Sus ojos tomaron un rojo brillante.

-[Voy disfrutar esto...]-penso mientras que una sonrisa se le formo.

Nos encontramos entre la arena de combate de las preliminares donde se encontraban todos los equipos. 5 equipos de konoha en las cuales se destacan

El equipo #7 conformados por Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno y Naruto Uzumaki que en realidad era un Anbu Ne con un henge no jutsu del uzumaki para hacerse descalificar de la competencia y su Jounin-sensei Kakashi Hatake.

El equipo #8 están conformados por Hinata Hyuuga, KIba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame y su Jounin-Sensei Kurenai Yuhi.

El equipo #9 estaba siendo conformados por Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee y Tenten siendo liderados por su Jounin-Sensei Might Guy.

El equipo #10 estaba siendo conformado por Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akimichi siendo liderados por Asuma Sarutobi.

El equipo #13 estaba siendo conformado por Narumi Uzumaki Namikaze y Mito Uzumaki Namikaze. Su sensei es la ex aprendiz de su madre Yugao

Mientras que el otro equipo de konoha, estaban siendo conformados por Kabuto Yakushi, Yoroi akado y Misumi Tsurugi junto con su Jounin de konoha.

El equipo de Sunagakure estaban siendo conformados por los hijos del Yondaime Kazekage o mejor conocidos como los hermanos de la arena tales como Sabaku no Temari, Sabaku no Kankuro y Sabaku no Gaara o mejor conocido como el Jinchuriki de Ichibi y están siendo liderados por Baki.

En Kumo estaba siendo conformados por Samui, Karui y por la Jinchuriki de Nibi Yugito Nii siendo liderados por también el Jinchuriki del Hachibi y hermano del Yondaime Raikage, Killer Bee.

En Kiri estaban siendo conformados por Choujuru, Hotaru Tsuchigomo y Suigetsu Hozuki y siendo liderados por el Jinchuriki de Rokubi Utakata.

El equipo de Iwa estaban siendo conformados por dos nietas del Tsuchikage, como Kurotsuchi y Suzembachi y con el Jinchuriki de Gobi Han y siendo comandados por también el Jinchuriki del yonbi Roshi.

En Taki su equipo estaban siendo conformados por la Jinchuriki de Nanabi Fuu, junto con sus compañeros gennin Kego y Yourou y siendo liderados por Shibuki.

Mientras que un equipo de Nadeshiko estaban siendo conformadas por kunoichis, entre ellas las que más se destaca es la heredera y próxima líder del pueblo de Nadeshiko Shizuka y la de sus guardaespaldas que eran kunoichis de su propia aldea, estaban siendo comandados por Tokiwa.

En el palco de observacion estaba el Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, su esposa Kushina Uzumaki, el Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi y los consejales Danzo Shimura, Koharu Utanade y Homura Mitokado

Minato estaba dando un felicitando a los genins por su esfuerzo y dedicacion

Cuando estaba por dar permiso al comienzo de las pre-eliminares, las puertas del lugar salieron volando con mucha fuerza levantando humo, asustando y alertando a todos

Entre el humo aparecio Naruto, quien seguia con su capucha puesta y caminaba con mucha tranquilidad. Camino hasta detenerse en medio de la arena siendo observado por todo el mundo

-¿Quien eres tu?-pregunto Minato con autoridad

El encapuchado levanto su mirada para que el Yondaime vea sus ojos, haciendo que un escalofrio recorra todo su cuerpo

-¿Acaso no me reconoces... _oto-san_?-pregunto con voz tan frio como el hielo sacandose la capucha

-Soy tu _amado hijo_ , Naruto-

Todo el mundo lo miraba con sorpresa y shock

-Imposible-susurro Koharu con los ojos abiertos, siendo escuchada por Danzo y Hiruzen

Para los Jounin-Senseis, tenían muchas expresiones en el cambio y debut del gennin, para Kakashi al principio no le interesaba en su estudiante pero al ver al naruto de su equipo, comenzó a dudar al ver la expresión estoica y tranquila, algo muy raro para él porque conocía esa expresión en su experiencia como anbu NE, Sabia que le había pasado al chico. Para Asuma tenía cierta duda en ese chico al ver su nueva indumentaria, mientras que Guy estaba exclamando de las Llamas de la Juventud en el nuevo guerrero que ha nacido en el chico. Mientras que Kurenai trataba de no mirar al chico pero había algo que lo atraía y estaba soportando con toda su voluntad en no sonrojarse y mantenerse fría para que nadie la viera ese tiñe rojo en sus mejillas.

Para Baki le tenía preocupado y cierta alarma en el chico que según Inteligencia de Suna y Oto, ese chico es o era el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi y tenía que ser débil para comenzar el plan de Invasión pero al ver ese nuevo jinchuriki tenía que reportar eso ante su Kage para tomar cartas en el Asunto y tomar medidas drásticas.

Para Shibuki, le alegraba de ver a su amigo verlo sano y salvo pero preocupado en ver un nuevo cambio y tenía cierta curiosidad en ver sus nuevas habilidades y poder retarlo.

Para Tokiwa tenía interés en ese chico porque según una información clasificada por cierto peliblanco le había dicho que su aprendiz debería pedirle la mano de la futura líder en matrimonio arreglado, y también al igual que Shibuki tenía curiosidad en las habilidades del chico porque notaba interés en las otras chicas de Nadeshiko en el rubio

Mientras que los Jouin de Kumo, Iwa y Kiri (Roshi, Utakata y Killer Bee) tenían seriedad y duda en el chico que era uno de los suyos y ver lo que era capaz de hacer con el poder de si bijuu o esté en contra de la aldea que siempre lo han odiado.

Pero por el otro caso casi la mayoría de mujeres **(menos Sakura y Kushina)** estaban con enorme sonrojo en sus rostros y mejillas, algunas ya estaban salivando al ver el cuerpo del rubio ya que se lo podia notar su musculatura, cierta ojiperla estaba tratando de no desmayarse pero la subida de su sangre en su cabeza le estaba ganando la batalla, mientras que otras trataban de no sentir que le ganaban la lujuria. Incluso sus hermanas lo miraban con ligero sonroso en sus mejillas que intentaban esconder con una cara de odio.

Mientras que Naruto les rompia los ovarios a las mujeres, a sus padres le rompia el corazon al ver a su hijo.

-¿N-Naruto?¿Pero si...?-decia volteandose a ver al otro Naruto que estaba con su equipo.

-El es un anbu de Raiz que tus "honorables" consejales usaron para remplasarme, ya que mi compañeros luego de que me abandonaran le dijieron que mori-dijo con furia dejando escapar un instinto asesino que asusto a todos.

-Pero si no me creen, permitanme enseñarle-

Dicho eso el desaparecio en un borron de velocidad sorprendiendo a los jounins, a los mas veteranos y al Hokage, ya que no lograron ver lo que hizo pero lo vieron detras del "Naruto" para darle una patada que lo mando a volar contra el piso de la arena de batalla. Luego volvio a desaparecer y reaparecer en donde estaba.

Los genins esaban sorprendidos y confundidos ya que no supuieron lo que sucedio.

Naruto camina lentamente hacia donde mando a volar al impostor, lo vio salir del agujero en la pared a gran velocidad hacia el haciendo sellos manos y lanzo una bola fuego.

El rubio no hizo nada ademas de caminar hacia el ataque, cuando la bola choco con el genero una gran explocion. Haciendo pensar habia sido derrotado, sin embargo todo el mundo abrio la boca de asombro y horror.

Naruto salio del entre el humo caminando tranquilo, pero tenia quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado en todo su cuerpo y su ropa destrozada. Pero para mas sorpresa y horror vieron como una masa de arcillos negros y rojos lo regeneraban hasta su ropa.

-Tu patetica vida...acaba aqui-dijo haciendo que sus ojos se pongan rojos.

El ultimo paso que dio hundio su pie en el piso por la fuerza que puso y luego salio disparado hacia el anbu, quien sin poder hacer nada recibio un puñetazo en la cara, pero antes de que salga volando hacia atras, Naruto lo agarro del pie y lo acerco a el para agarrarle de la cabeza y aplastarla contra el suelo. Cuando hizo eso se escucho el sonido de carne y hueso siendo aplastado mucha sangre salpicando.

Todos los espectadores quedaron horrorrizados ante tal muestra de crueldad y brutalidad, algunos genins vomitaron al no estar acostumbrados de ver una escena asi.

Hasta el Kyubi quedo en shock, pero solo por que nunca se espero ver algo asi viniendo del rubio.

El anbu al estar muerto el jutsu se habia ido mostrando que Naruto decia la verdad.

Hiruzen y Danzo al ver eso miraron a sus 2 compañeros.

-Ustedes tienen mucho que explicar-dijo Danzo muy enojado junto con Hiruzen.

Ninguno dijo nada pero mentalmente maldecian al rubio.

Naruto mira Minato y este solo pudo sudar temeroso ante la mirada de su hijo.

Kushina estaba derramando lagrimas mientrad que se tapaba la voca para que no la escuchen llorar.

El rubio sin mas que hacer se subio a las gradas donde era observados por todo el mundo. Algunos con miedo, otros con envidia y otros con respeto y entriga.

¿Que le sicedio a Naruto?.

 **CONTINUARA...**

NARUTO TENDRA TODOS LOS PODERES DEL 1 Y EL 2


	2. Preliminares y un mes de entrenamiento

Ahora que todo había acabado estaba esperando que reaccionaran la mayoría de los espectadores que todavía seguían en silencio. Mientras que Naruto estaba apartado de todos recostado por la pared con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza agachada

Y, esas fueron las reacciones de todos ellos

Para Hiruzen y Danzo, estaban sin habla, jamás habían visto tanta barbarie y brutalidad en un solo partido y en tan poco tiempo, estaban viendo a su nieto adoptivo de un niño alegre, hiperactivo y con grandes sueños, a uno muy frio, violento, salvaje y sádico, pero aun con un toque de determinación con voluntad de fuego, pero al ver a los consejeros, y al equipo 7, sabría que rodaran muchas cabezas por tal corrupción, pero estaban satisfecho de que Naruto hallara pasado esa prueba de fuego tan dura, y una muy difícil al enfrentar ante uno de los anbu NE.

Mientras tanto los jounins hubo varias reacciones, las de los Jinchurkis estaba sin habla, ellos habían visto una batalla sangrienta sin límites, ello sabían que él había sufrido mucho por se jinchuriki pero aun asi gracias a su charla espiritual con sus bijuus les había dicho que el aún no ha caído en la oscuridad, sino algo mas está en el interior del rubio, mientras que Tokiwa, estaba interesada en el chico y pensaba que el seria el chico que pidiera matrimonio de Shizuka, al igual que Shibuki a pesar de que estaba impactado de la nueva personalidad, estaba tranquilo en que hallara ganado, también estaban las reacciones de los Jounin de Konoha, sobre todo la de su Sensei Kakashi que jamás había pensado que ese chico fuera un tremendo pero brutal guerrero al igual estaban sorprendidos tanto Kurenai , Asuma y Guy.

Los únicos que no estaban para nada felices eran los Jounin de Suna y Oto no estaban complacidos, al ver un nuevo guerrero, ese jinchuriki le causaría muchos problemas si no lo detendrían para sus planes.

Aunque Gaara solo puso una sonrisa sadica y llena de locura, el rubio le habia llamado mucho la atencion

Para los gennins, pues hubo de todo, casi todos estaban impactados, traumados y aterrados al ver la brutalidad, para los de konoha no sabían que pensar, para los equipos que dudaban de el, ahora estaban pensando en retirarse para no enfrenarse ante él, para ciertos chicos estaban tanto enfadados y celosos pero también con mucho miedo si se enfrentarán a él, tales como Sasuke, Kiba, Neji,Narumi y Mito mientras que otros equipos, estaban analizando si valía la pena si estar en las preliminares, pero casi todas la chicas a pesar de la brutalidad las chicas estaban excitadas, con un gran sonrojo por ver lo guapo y bien cuerpo trabajado del rubio al ver como luchaba, y ya estaban planeando planes de cita o matrimonio para el nuevo Naruto

Minato y Kushina no sabian que sentir, si orgullo por el excelente combate librado por su hijo o horror al ver lo sadico que era

Tal vez ambas cosas

-¿Y bien _otou-san_? ¿Ya me crees ahora?-pregunto en voz lo suficiente alta para que lo escuchen

-...Si, Naruto te creo. Puedes participar-contesto Minato saliendo de transe

Los 2 consejeros estaban por hablar pero Hiruzen y Danzo los callaron con solo una mirada

-Hayate-san puede proseguir-ordeno Minato y fue a consolar a su esposa

-Muy bien, *tos* lo que quieran participar quedense, los que no levante la mano por favor-dijo el shinobi tosiendo un poco

Entre los 13 equipos que quedaron, 4 gennin dieron paso adelante aceptaron su renuncia, 1 de Iwa, 2 de Taki, 1 de Nadeshiko decidieron retirarse causando impacto para los gennin de diferentes aldeas

-Han...¿por que te retiras?-pregunto la nieta del lider de la Roca

El mensionado miro a Naruto que seguia en la misma posicion. A Han se le cae una gota de sudor por su frente y se le notaba nervioso y asustado

-Yo...lo siento...pero...simplemente no puedo-dijo marchandose a paso apresurado sin que Kurotsuchi pueda decirle algo mas

Ella luego miro a Naruto intentado desifrar a este misterioso ser pero cuando el regreso la mirada solo aparto rapidamente su mirada

Naruto podia sertir muchas miradas en el y sabia a quienes pertenecian, sabia que sus "padres" no lo dejaban de ver cosa que lo molesto mucho a tal punto que sin darse cuenta libero un instinto asesino que hizo que todos los dejen mirar, al pensar que fueron descubiertos, a excepcion de sus hermanas que no dejaban de mirar al rubio con mucho odio y envidia

El rubio cerro sus ojos para dormir ya que no le interesaba para nada los combates de los genins y decidio gastar su tiempo en algo mas importante mientras que iniciaba los combates

El no estaba del todo dormido ya que el queria ver la batalla de cierto genin que le llamo. Despues de varias peleas, al fin llego la que le interesaba

Rock Lee vs Sabaku no Gaara

Esa pelea estaba en otro nivel luego de que el Jinchuriki Aparicio en el tablero estaba en el piso de la arena luego de un Sunshin de Arena ansioso por una pelea por el Especialista del Taijutsu Rock lee aparece en el campo de batalla luego de un salto con votereta

Naruto aprovecho cada momento para analizar y aprender los movimientos del pelirrojo asi para que cuando llegue el momento de enfrentarlo, tenga una ventaja

Cuando vio que Gaara estaba por matar al cejotas pobladas decidio intervenir, el rubio en otro sorprendente estallido de velocidad se coloco detras del genin de la Arena

Gaara solo pudo abrir los ojos de asombro y, en ese momento el pelirrojo sadico sintio el verdadero terror...

Su "madre" le gritaba que no hiciera nada para sorpresa de Gaara, nunca habia escuchado decir eso y mucho menos asustada

¿Que demonios era este sujeto?

- **Sueltalo** -

Una palabra, llena de frialda y autoridad fue la palabra que hizo, sin dudar, lo que ordenaba

Lee un poco adolorido cae al suelo pero va a socorrerlo. Le agradaba Lee y le tenia respeto, ya que conocia su historia

-Gracias Naruto-kun-agradecio Rock Lee con una sonrisa

El rubio solo asintio y lo llevo junto con Guy, queien tambien le agradecio por ayudar a su aprendiz

Naruto volvio en donde estaba y con la misma pose de siempre, volviendo a sentir otra vez las miradas en el. Cuando estaba por volver a descansar, escucho los nombres de los siguientes combatientes...

HINATA HYUUGA VS NEJI HYUUGA

Haciendo que abra los ojos de la sorpresa y procupacion, su exprecion no fue notada gracias a su capucha. Hinata era una muy amiga sercana hacia el, y sabia muy bien como era Neji hacia ella teniendo un mal presentimiento

Al ver como la ojiperla era masacrada por su primo estaba por intervenir pero se sorprendio de ver a su amiga seria con una mirada llena de determinacion, ahora estaba dando pelea haciendo que Naruto solo pueda sonreir feliz y orgullosa de su querida amiga

Cuando Neji estaba por darle el ultimo golpe a Hinata, Naruto aparecio dandole un puñetazo en el estomago haciendo que ponga los ojos en blanco y que vomite a montones

Y antes de que Hinata callera al piso la agarro de forma nupcial. La chica abrio sus ojos para ver al rubio que le dedicaba una sonrisa

-Buen trabajo, Hinata-

Ella solo sonrio debil y cayo dormida, cansada y adolorida por el combate

Naruto la dejo a Kurenai, quien al ver la sonrisa del rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse al nivel de su aprendiz

El Yondaime ordeno a todos los genins ganadores que bajaran a la arena

Gaara, Shikamaru, Narumi, Neji, Sasuke, Temari, Samui, Suigetsu, Choujuro, Karui, Yugito, Fuu, Kurotsuchi, Karai, Shizuka, Shino bajaron a la arena. Pero antes, el Nara hizo una pregunta que muchos querian hacer

-Yondaime-sama, si me permite preguntar...¿por que no peleo Naruto?-pregunto curioso al igual que todos

-De seguro por que es tan debil que no hacia falta un combate para saber que perderia-susurro Narumi con burla

-Es por que ya lo hizo-

Esa repuesta lo confundio y sorprendio pero luego, lo recordaron...

-Naruto, hijo, por favor baja a la arena-dijo Minato con una sonrisa orgullosa

No vieron la cara de ira del rubio cuando escucho ser llamado hijo por el imbecil de su "padre"

Cuando el se coloco junto con los demas genins, Minato volvio a hablar

-Como recordaran Naruto peleo y vencio contra un anbu Raiz, siendo el un genin. Por lo que eso un motivo mas que suficiente para que pase la prueba, incluso de asenderlo ahora mismo...-explico el Yondaime de la hoja

Muchos estaban de acuerdo ante eso, ya que no le encontraba fallas a su logica, mientras que Narumi, Mito, Sasuke y alguno que otro genin miraban con rabia y envidia a Naruto

-Antes de despedirme de todos ustedes, hay una cuestión que debemos antender. Anko-san les dara unos trozos de pale con un numero aleatorio dentro del cuadro que Anko-san está sosteniendo. Quiero que cada uno de ustedes tome un número-

-Muy bien gakis, tomen cada uno un trozo y esperen para que les diga que numero les toco-dijo Anko

Y cada uno de los gennin tomo su respectivo papel esperando las rondas indicaciones. Cabe destacar que cuando Naruto se hacerco a sacar el papel, Anko le dio una sonrisa coqueta

-Ahora que todo el mundo tiene su pedazo de papel, me gustaría cada uno de ustedes que me digan el número que tienen sobre ella-ordeno la Miratashi

Cada uno lo hizo, y cuando llego el turno de Naruto, muchos se tensaron y dando una plegaria para que no les tocara pelear contra el

-Numero 1-

Todos miraron a Neji, quien solo tenia una cara sorprendida y se asusto cuando Naruto lo miro con esos ojos

-Parece que me voy a divertir contigo-dijo poneindo una sonrisa para nada amigable

-Tendran 1 mes de entrenamientos para la tercera ronda de los exámenes chunnin, aprendan nuevas técnicas, elaboren nuevas estrategias, y mejoren sus habilidades. Los estaremos esperando junto con los Kages y Daimyos reunidos para analizar sus habilidades y ver quien tiene lo necesario para ser Chunnin-

Luego de ese aviso el Hokage le dio el permiso para retirarse

TIME SKIP

Naruto se retiraba del lugar con la cabeza agachada haciendo que su capucha le haga sombra en su cara

-[Un mes entero para entrenar...bueno enrealidad podia acabar ahora mismo con el imbecil de Neji, pero puedo aprovechar esto para sobre pasar mis limites]-penso mientras miraba su mano donde aparecieron los tendones rojos y negros por un instante

-¡Naru-chan!-

Una voz femenina lo saco de sus pensamientos haciendo que se detenga, sin darse la vuelta supo quien era y con quien estaba

-¿Necesitan algo de mi, Uzumaki-sama?-pregunto Naruto sin una pisca de emocion

-Solo queriamos felicitarte por pasar a las finales y tambien queriamos decirte una buena noticia-dijo Minato con una sonrisa intentado ocultar su nerviosismo

-Agradezco que el Yondaime Hokage y su esposa vengan a verme, ahora si me disculpan...-decia queriendo largarse ante de que haga una masacre

-Espera, ¿no quieres escuchar lo que queremos decirte?-pregunto Kushina

-No me interesa-

-P-Pero...-

-¡Que no me interesa!-grito furioso dandose la vuelta asustando a la pelirroja

-Naruto no hables asi a tu madr...-decia Minato pero se calla cuando Naruto aparecio enfrente de el con los ojos rojos

-¿Madre?¿Con que mierda mas me vas a salir ahora Minato?¿Que tambien eres mi padre? Ustedes no son mis padres, si lo fueran, ustedes me hubieran abrazado al menos una vez y deseado buena suerte cuando saliera a una mision de alto rango, si ustedes fueran mis padres, me hubieran felicitado en el dia de mi cumple años, si ustedes fueran mis padres...me mostrarian amor y cariño al igual que como a mis "hermanas"-dijo haciendo que ambos se estremescan

-Cuando estoy de servicio Shinobi, ante mi eres el Hokage y ella la lider del clan Uzumaki, pero cuando ya no estoy de servicio...solo eres un imbecil que es una mala escusa de padre y ella una zorra cualquiera...asi que no se atrevan a llamarse mis "padres"-termino de hablar para despues comenzar marcharse dejandolos a ellos con el corazon partido y llorando a mares

Furioso no era la palabra suficiente para describir el estado emocional de Naruto

MINUTOS MAS TARDE. APARTENTO DE NARUTO

Naruto estra a su hogar un poco mas tranquilo sin embargo aun tenia el ceño fruncido. El se va a acostar en su cama con intenciones de dormir ya que fuen un dia extremadamente largo

Pero cuando estaba de entrar el mundo de Morfeo alguien toco la puerta

-Carajo, maldito infeliz de mierda-maldecia al que le habia interrumpido su siesta

El abrio la puerta con tanta fuerza que impacto contra pared haciendo un ruido que indicaba que la pared posiblemente se haya roto

El anbu que habia tocado la puerta estaba muy asustado por la cara que tenia ahora mismo Naruto

-Mmm...N-Naruto-san, Sandaime-sama y Danzo-sama lo llaman-dijo temblando un poco del miedo

-¿Eso es todo?-

-S-Si-

-Entonces...¡LARGO!-grito haciendo que el anbu salte del susto y salgo corriendo

-Tsk, sabia que esto pasaria-dijo ya sabiendo de ante mano que sus abuelos lo llamarian

Aunque ya los iba a visitar de todas maneras, para pedir unos favores

TIME SKIP. OFICINA DEL SANDAIME

-¿Me llamaron?-pregunto Naruto entrando con una sonrisa que mostraba lo feliz de verlos a los 2

-Naruto, mi muchacho, felicidades por pasar a las finales-dijo Hiruzen levantandose con una sonrisa de orgullo para abrazarlo al igual que Danzo

-Sabiamos que lo lograrias-

-Jeje, gracias Hiruzen-oji-san, Danzo-oji-san-

-Bueno Naruto, ya habras hecho una idea del por que te llamamos-dijo Danzo

Los 2 veteranos tomaron asiento con una actitud mas seria

-Si, lo se y se los explicare todo pero primero...¿pueden hacerme unos favores?-pidio el rubio poniendose serio

-Claro-dijo Danzo al igual de Hiruzen

-Quiero salir de la aldea durante un mes para entrenar-

-Para enfrentarte a Neji, ¿no es asi?-suspuso Hiruzen

-No...creanme, en mi estado actual puedo vencer sin problemas al imbecil de Neji-dijo de forma muy seria y sin pisca de arrogancia

Ninguno de los 2 se sorprendio ante esas palabras, ya que viendo lo que hizo hace unas horas atras, no dudaban de sus palabras

-¿Entonces para que?-

-Quiero entrenar este nuevo poder que obtenido, saber cuales son mis limites y luego, si es posible, superarlos-dijo determinacion

-De acuerdo, por mi no hay problema-dijo Danzo

-Igual a mi, ¿algo mas?-pregunto el Sarutobi sacando una hoja para anotar

-Si, quiero cortar todos los lazos que tengo con Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki-

-Mmm sabia que algun dia pedirias eso...no te preocupes por eso me encargere de eso-dijo con una sonrisa escribiendo en la hoja

-¿Cual sera tu nuevo nombre?-pregunto curioso Danzo

Naruto llevo su mano en su barbilla y meditandolo por un momento, sonrio

-Naruto Mercer Heller-

-Listo y ahora, por favor cuantanos que te sucedio-dijo Hiruzen despues de anotar todo

-Primero quiero que hagan una barrera de sonido, esto quiero que mantenga entre los 3-

3 HORAS MAS TARDE

Vemos a Naruto caminando hacia las puertas de Konoha, listo para comenzar su entrenamiento. Lejos de miradas curiosas y chismosos, el elemento mas importante de un shinobi es tomar por desprevenido a tu enemigo. Ademas de que haci no tendra que ver durante un tiempo las caras de Minato y Kushina

Cuando llego a las puertas vio a los guardias durmiendo como siempre, asi que decidio seguir con su camino

-Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze a muerto...para que nazca Naruto Mercer Heller-dijo haciendo que sus ojos brilles en rojo y algunos tendones lo rodeaban

 **CONTINUARA**

No olviden comentar que les parecio el cap :)


	3. Adaptado y Evolucionado

Ya han pasado un mes y ya estan por iniciar la final de los examenes chunin. Muchos civiles iran al estadio para ver la gran batalla de los genin, otros para ver al "Niño Demonio" ser derrotado por su amado Uchiha o por las Heroinas de Konoha. Los shinonis veteranos estaban interesados en cierto pelirubio desde que demostro sus nuevas habilidades en las preliminares, mentirian si no dijieran que no les gustaria entrenarlo

Pero ellos no eran los unicos

FLASHBACK. TORRE HOKAGE

Minato, el Yondaime Hokage, no estaba teniendo un bonito día, era mucho mejor estar en su tortuoso e infinito Papeleo que estar lidiando con un interminable dolor de cabeza intenso.

¿Cuál es la Razón de esa Jaqueca?

Su querido maestro Jiraiya estaba más que molesto luego de enterarse de que siertos grupos quieren enseñarle a Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, su hijo abandonado

-¿Que quieres decir con que salio de la Aldea?-pregunto el sennin

Minato estaba con una tasa de té y con unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza tomaba con tranquilidad. El saco la hoja que le habia dado Hiruzen, es una copia del permiso de Naruto

-Lo que quiero decir exactamente luego de las preliminares Naruto-kun salio al parecer de konoha para entrenar, pero al parecer nadie sabe en dónde está, me imagino que quiere estar en privado Jiraiya-sensei-dijo en tono triste intentando distraerse con el papeleo

-¿Pero porque le dejaste salir? ¿Se supone que yo debía entrenar al Gaki junto con sus hermanas y ni si quiera está aquí?-

-Además de que hay una gran lista de espera a quien quiere enseñar a Naruto-Kun luego de su ascensión de su poder, no me sorprende de que mucho quieran entrenar luego de su mejor participación en los exámenes Chunnin-

-¿Quiénes están interesados en el Gaki?-pregunto Jiraiya levantando un ceja

-En el ámbito del Ninjutsu elemental, Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, la Tobeketsu Jounin Anko Mitarashi . En el Taijutsu Might Guy, en el ámbito del Kenjutsu Neko, y del Genjutsu Kurenai Yuhi. Y varios más Jounin estaban interesados, incluyendome a mi y a Kushina

-Vaya, el Gaki en una caja de sorpresas-dijo sorprendido Jiraiya

-Tienes mucha razón, es una lástima, tal vez si se hubiera pasado mas tiempo con el...-decia a punto de llorar Minato

-No es tu culpa, Minato-intento calmarlo el peliblanco

-No, sensei. Si lo es. Tu no estuviste esa ves en la que el no resfrego en la cara el motivo por el cual nos odia-dijo soltando algunas lagrimas

-¿Como esta Kushina?-

Minato solo bajo la cabeza con los puños apretados

-Con que asi de mal-dijo leyendo la reaccion de su aprendiz

-Bueno...supongo que me enfocare en Mito y Narumi-dijo Jiraiya dejando la habitacion

FIN DEL FLASHBACK. ENTRADA DE KONOHA

Una figura se asercaba a las grandes puertas de Konoha. Por su altura se podria decir que era un adulto, lleva puesto una sudadera color gris con capucha puesta, encima una gabardina negra con llamas anaranjadas en la parte inferior y en su esplada un simbolo tribal rojo, pantalones de combate azules oscuros y botas negras

El encapuchado estaba caminado con mucha tranquilidad y cuando estaba por pasar las puertas, alguien lo llamo

-Disculpe, debe enseñarnos su identificacion, señor-dijo un chunin acompañado de otro

El lleva sus manos a su capucha y lo retira para mostrar cabello rubio alborotado un poco largo y marcas en su mejillas parecidas a bigotes

Los 2 chunin abreiron los ojos de sorpresa, ellos conocia a solo una persona que tenia esas marcas

-¿Na...ru...to?-dijiron con la mandibula pegada al piso

Naruto los mira con una cara sin emociones y sus ojos mostraban frialda

-Los veo en las finales-dijo en un tono los suficientemente fuerte para que lo escuchen

Su voz se escuchaba mas aspera y grave

El retoma su camino que lo llevara a su destino

Naruto mira a su alrededor y ve que no habia mucha gente en las calles, cosa que no le sorprendio y no le importo, el solo seguia su camino siendo observado por las pocas personas que transitaban por las calles de Konoha

Muchos se le quedaron viendo fijamente ya que se les hacia muy familiar y muchas mujeres no podian evitar sonrojarse, y hasta incluso mojarse, al ver semejante hombre

 **-[Miren pero no toquen]-** dijo una voz femenina en su mente, se le notaba muy enojada

El rubio solo solto una risiña ante la actitud de su compañera

Despues de romperle los ovarios a mas de la mitad de la poblacion femenina, Naruto llego a su destino

La mansion Sarutobi

OFICINA DE HIRUZEN

El sandaime Hokage no sabía porque decidió aceptar el título del Tercer Hokage.

¿Acaso su Sensei y Predecesor Tobirama Senju lo odiaba?

El prefería estar descansando leyendo su amado ICHA-ICHA. Que estar lidiando con constantes Jaquecas que le dolían su cabeza.

¿y el porqué de sus jaquecas?

Sencillo, eran interminables las solicitudes de entrenamiento al Genin Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, eran interminables desde Jounin y Anbus que respetaban al ahora temido Genin, luego de su demostración de poder, ahora estaban sumamente interesados en ese diamante en bruto.

Inclusivo, las aldeas como Kiri, Kumo, Taki, Nadeshiko e inclusive Iwa estaban sumamente interesados en matrimonios arreglados para ese genin.

Entre las solicitudes de entrenamiento entre los primeros lugares fue desplazado el Sannin Jiraiya y el Jounin y Anbu Kakashi Hatake por ciertas chicas.

Esas chicas eran las más hermosas, sensuales pero temidas y autoproclamadas Las Reinas del Hielo de Konoha conformadas por Kurenai Yuhi, Anko Mitarashi, Yugao Uzuki y Hana Inuzuka. Ahora que notaron el potencial y los grandes cambios, estaban interesadas en varias cosas para entrena a ese nuevo Naruto que fue una novedad para muchos de Konoha.

Para muchos hombres estaban maldiciendo al rubio por tener la suerte y el privilegio de estar con esas divinas mujeres.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien llego la puerta, y era su nieto adoptivo que había llegado.

-¿Naruto-Kun?-pregunto sin creer que a quien estaba viendo era al niño rubio de hace un tiempo atras

Ahora, aqui y enfrente de el estaba un ser que con solo su prensencia hacia que la atmosfera en el lugar se volviera pesada y fria, su mirada reflejaba que habia visto el lado mas salvaje, oscuro y cruel del mundo y a la vez el lado mas amable, brillante y bondadoso, era la mirada de un verdadero guerrero

-¿Que pasa oji-san?¿No reconoces al mocoso que disfrutaba pintar las caras de los Hokages?-pregunto burlon con una pequeña sonrisa

-Si no fuera por esas marcas en tus mejillas, no lo haria jajaja-dijo caminado hacia Naruto para darse un fuerte abrazo

-Te extrañe oji-san, al igual que Danzo-jiji. Hablando de el...¿donde esta?-pregunto curioso el rubio

-Ya debe de estar en el estadio, falta poco para que comiense la final y tu peleas primero. ¿Estas listo?-

-Estoy mas que preparado para enseñarle al imbecil de Neji un poco de modales-dijo divertido

-Pues no quiero hacerte esperar y vayamos-

ESTADIO DE LOS EXAMENES CHUNNIN

De regreso en el Estadio, estaba a reventar, todos habían venido a ver la tercera y última etapa de los exámenes chunnin, desde civiles, aldeanos de diferentes aldeas, hasta varios shinobis diferentes rangos, hasta los prominentes Daimyos, nobles y plebeyos para ver nuevos clientes en potenciales shinobis y Kunoichis de diferentes aldeas.

En una sección de las gradas del estado se encontraban un grupo de especial de genin llamado los 12 de Konoha o los 12 Novatos por su extraordinaria participación en ser los novatos que pasaron la primera y la segunda etapa de los exámenes chunnin, se encontraban 8 de los 13 de Konoha, entre ellos/as se encontraban, Mito Uzumaki Namikaze, Kiba Inuzuka junto con su perrito Akamaru, Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi, Tenten Hiragushi y Rock lee y más alejados la ex-miembro del Equipo 7, Sakura Haruno que estaba expulsada del programa Shinobi y se le fue retirado su Hitai-ate por deshonra. De los 9 dos no estaban en buenas condiciones de salud en estar en el estadio, nos referimos a Rock Lee que aún no estaba en buenas condiciones tras luchar contra un Jinchuriki al igual que los efectos secundarios nocivos de las 8 Puertas Internas, y en cuanto a Hinata tenía problemas de Salud más específicos en su corazón que todavía no está recuperado luego de un duelo a muerte en contra de su primo que quería asesinarla. Y sentados de los genins se encontraban a lado de ellos se encontraban los Jounins-Senseis del equipo 8 Kurenai Yuhi, equipo 9 Might Guy y del equipo 10 Asuma Sarutobi. Y en otras gradas se encontraba el Ex jounin ahora convertido en Anbu de nuevo Kakashi Hatake se encontraba junto con la Tobeketsu Jounin Anko Mitarashi junto con algunos Anbus con los códigos de Tenzou y Neko.

En el campo de arena se encontraban 13 de los 14 Genins clasificados 4 de Konoha: Neji, Shikamaru, Narumi y Shino, 2 de Suna: Gaara y Temari, 2 de Kumo: Yugito y Karui, 2 de Kiri: Suigetsu y Choujuro, 1 de Iwa: Kurotsuchi, 1 de Taki: Fuu y 2 de Nadeshiki: Shizuka y Karai y ahora el nuevo Referi y examinador de la tercera etapa de los exámenes chunnin un Tobeketsu Jounin y antiguo miembro de la guardia real del Yondaime Hokage Genma Shirarui. El tuvo que ser el suplente luego de que el examinador de las Preliminares Hayate Gekko efermara gravemente, él tenía que remplazarlo como el Réferi y como Examinado de los exámenes Chunnin.

En los palcos, se encontraba Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage de Konoha junto con su esposa Kushina Uzumaki ex-anbu especialista en Kenjutsu, ambos estaban buscando a cierta persona que todos sabemos quien es. De derecha a izquierda se encontraban. 5 Kages y una representante del Pueblo de Nadeshiko.

El primero el Yondaime Kazekage que enrealidad era Orochimaru disfrazado

El siguiente era el Yondaime Raikage un hombre mayor de 40 años de edad de tez morena gran altura con gran cabellera rubia con un peinado hacia atrás tenía algunas arrugas y unos pequeños bigotes y barba. A diferencia de los otros Kages el porta la capa del Raikage junto con su sombrero, y sin camiseta solamente portaba un pantalón negro junto con unas sandalias, y unas pulseras doradas y un cinturón de oro con la cara de un Jabalí grabado en el centro. y alado de el se encontraba los Jounins Darui y Cee.

El siguiente era el Sandaime Tsuchikage Onoki una persona de avanzada edad de unos 77 años de edad entre sus rasgos físicos y faciales son la de su estatura baja de 1.30 metros de altura, al igual que su gran Nariz roja su cabellera blanca griasesca y una barba y bigote, el portaba el sombrero del Tsuchikage junto con una camisa gris con negro y unos pantalones negros al igual que unas sandalias y unos adornos portando en su torso de color verde con rojo. y entre sus anbus se trataban de su hijo Kitsuchi y Akatsuchi, grandes usuarios del Doton.

La siguiente era la Godaime Mizukage Mei Terumi una de las mujeres más hermosa y era una adulta joven de unos 25 años de edad, es una mujer de tez clara, delgada con el cabello castaño rojizo que le llegaba hasta los tobillos junto con un mono atado con una banda de color azul oscuro, ella portaba unos hermosos ojos verdes claro y al ver que uno de sus mechones de su cabello cure su ojo derecho que se cruza sobre el pecho. Ella portaba su Sombreo de Mizukage al igual que un vestido largo de manga larga de color azul oscuro que dejaba ver su escote de su busto desarrollado, debajo de ella llevaba una blusa de malla que cubre más de su torso. y debajo del vestido portaba unos pantalones cortos del mismo color de vestido y unas medias de malla que baja sobre sus rodillas y además llevaba unas sandalias de tacón alto junto con unas espinilleras y claro también estaba bien maquillada, una digna hermosa Kunoichi. y al igual que ella estaban sus dos Anbus más fieles, Ao y Utakata

el siguiente era el Takikage Shibuki un joven adulto de unos 20 años de edad de tez caucásica con toques de bronceado junto con el cabello largo de marrón oscuro, y un par de ojos negros. Portaba con orgullo el Hitai-ate de Taki junto con una camisa verde, unos pantalones grises y unas sandalias negras. y él estaba siendo escoltados por los compañeros de Fuu.

Y para terminar en representación de su Líder de Nadeshiko se encontraba la segundo al cargo Tokiwa, una hermosa Kunoichi de figura imponente ella era de tez clara delgada de cabellera castaña oscura corta y un par de ojos marrones, ella llevaba una blusa rojo vino junto con una falda negra y unas sandalias negras, junto en su espalda portaba una espada. y portaba con orgullo en su brazo el símbolo de Nadeshiko. y al igual que los demás, era escoltada por dos de sus Kunoichis hermosas del pueblo de Nadeshiko acompañándolas firmemente

Danzo, quien estaba serca de los Namilaze, tenía el ceño fruncido al ver que solamente falta uno de los suyos y era su Nieto adoptivo Naruto, a pesar que tenía su mirada severa por su irresponsabilidad, estaba preocupado por todo el mes que está desaparecido, el sabía que a pesar del cambio radical, tanto su físico y su personalidad habían cambiado, todavía era el chico que lo admiraba y estaba rezando que llegara a tiempo.

-Lamento la tardanza-dijo su viejo amigo Hiruzen, vistiendo su atuendo de Sandaime

-¿A que se debe a que llegues recien?-pregunto curioso Danzo

Hiruzem se le acerca al oido y le empieza susurrar unas palabras que lo dejo sorprendido, para despues poner una sonrisa divertida

Las cosas se van a poner muy interesantes

-Espero que llegue ese Gaki, porque quiero ver si son ciertos esos rumores-dijo A impaciente

-Estos chicos ya no respetan las Reglas, mph espero que llegue aunque lo dudo mucho-dijo molestl Onoki

-No sean duros con el chico, tal vez tenga un inconveniente, denle solo unos minutos para que llegue y vera que lleguen-les dijo Mei tranquila pero muy emocionada de conocer al rubio

-Hmp, deberían descalificarlo de inmediato, para que comiencen los exámenes-dijo el "Kazekage"

-No sean tan apresurados, sé que llegara a tiempo-dijo Hiruzen sin dejar su sonrisa al igual que Danzo

Minato estaba muy precupado, si su hijo no llegaba a tiempo tendra que ser descalificado, y provablemente Kushina lo mate por eso

Mientras que cierto Hyuuga estaba suspirando de alivio al ver que ya no tendría que luchar ante ese demonio y seguir creyendo que su destino sea el nuevo Chunnin como él se lo merece según sus pensamientos delirantes.

 **(Neji me caes bien...pero eres un hijo de la gran puta, por lo tanto te hare sufrir)** Luego de un tiempo, ante todo dolor por parte del Yondaime le hacía indicaciones de declarar descalificado a Naruto por su tardanza. Para la satisfacción de la ex-miembro del equipo 7, de cierto emo princeso vengador con peinado de culo de pato, de cierta serpiente y del Hyuuga que estaban felices en ver que iba ser descalificado el rubio pero también poniendo triste a los demás sobretodo las chicas.

Pero antes de que Genma hablara algo habia aterrizado en la arena, levantando una gran cortina de humo y creando un pequeña onda expansiva

Saliendo del humo de forma elegante y atemorizante ante la mirada de los espectadores, tantos los Shinobis, los Daimyos, Kages, y tambien los amigos del rubio estaban impresionado en cómo fue su entrada un tanto dramática pero espectacular para la opinión de sus "padres" y lo demas

-No me voy a perder la oportunidad de darlte la paliza de tu vida, princesita-dijo de forma amenazante Naruto

-¿Tu eres...?-preguntaba sorprendido Genma

-Si, lo soy-

Neji estaba cabreado al ver que su oportunidad en que el rubio fuera descalificado se hiciera añicos, no le quedaba más de otra que matarlo e humillarlo ante la mirada de los demás. Esa también eran la opinión de muchos como cierta serpiente que estaba oculta, y los ex-miembros del equipo 7 a excepción de su familia y amigos que estaban aliviados de que llegara a tiempo y con una gran entrada, según la opinión de los novatos de Konoha, de los Jouins, y de las demás aldeas en especial las mujeres como cierta Mizukage, las de Nadeshiko, y las de Konoha estaban sonrojadas con un gran rubor en sus rostros al ver la nueva apariencia.

-Bien, con eso ya son los 14 Genins y podremos comenzar. Bueno como Sabrán han habido una serie de cambios y necesito que lo vean-dijo Genma

Le enseñaba los nuevos combates con algunos cambios de último momento.

Primer Combate: Naruto Mercer Heller vs Neji Hyuuga.

Segundo Combate: Sabaku no Gaara vs **_Sasuke Uchiha_**

 ** _Tercer Combate: Narumi Uzumaki Namikaze vs Shino Aburame_**

 ** _Cuarto_** Combate: Shikamaru Nara vs Sabaku no Temari

 ** _Quinto_** Combate: Yugito Nii de Kumo vs kurotsuchi de Iwa

 ** _Sexto_** Combate: Fuu de Taki vs Shizuka de Nadeshiko

 ** _Septimo_** Combate: Karui de Kumo vs Suigetsu Hozuki

 ** _Octavo_** combate: Karai de Nadeshiko vs Choujuro de Kiri.

Sin más los demas se retiraban a sus gradas pero aun mirando al rubio que se sacaba la capuca dejando ver su rostro, sumando su vestimenta que no ayudaba mucho para ocultar su fisico, que les causo muchos rubores de tantas mujeres, desde las competidoras, hasta de las mujeres como Mei, Anko, Yugao, Hana, y la de sus hermanas que intentaban disimular y ante las miradas de los celosos de los hombres al ver el físico y lo guapo que era el rubio

Naruto al ver, que todos se retiraban, estaba extasiado al ver que pronto tendría una carnicería ante el Hyuga, y no habría nadie que se interpondría en su camino.

-Bien...Damos la bienvenida el primer combate de este día entre Uzumaki Naruto vs Hyuuga Neji. El combate se detendrá cuando haya un ganador con K.O, rendición o que uno de ustedes mueran, asi que...¡HAJIME!-

 **(Metal Gear Rising Revegeance OST- The Only Thing I Know For Real)**

-Hmp por lo que veo el perdedor se hace presente, no importa lo que hagas tu vas perder el destino ya me declaro ganador...-

Antes de que terminara su discurso el rubio decidió tomar la iniciativa. El rubio levanta su mano con un dedo extendido, lanzo un rayo electrico de color rojo que hizo un corte en la mejilla a Neji, dejandolo sorprendido por que no vio sellos de manos

-¿P-Pero que...?-decia sin creer lo que acaba de presenciar

La mayoria de los espectadores estaban impresionados que Naruto supiera un jutsu desconocido y sobretodo de que su Raiton sea de color rojo, algo muy raro, por lo usual es de color azul y mas aun cuando no le vioren realizar sellos de manos

-Yo no vine a escuchar sobre el destino y esas mierdas de un patan que le gusta lastimar a su prima...-dijo Naruto serio bajando su mano

-¡Maldito, te enseñare que solo eres un don nadie!-grito furioso el Hyuuga

Pero antes de que haga algo Naruto aparece enfrente de el y le da un puñetazo en el rostro que lo mando al piso

-Perdon, repitelo por favor. No pude entenderte debido a que mi puño chocaba contra tu cara-dijo sonriendo de forma burlona

Con un grito de guerra, Neji se levanto para usar Jyuuken contra Naruto, quien ya se espero eso, movio su cuerpo hacia un lado esquivando el golpe del Hyuuga y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago y luego un codazo en la espalda que le hizo comer el suelo

-Muy lento ciegito-

Neji activo su preciado Doujutsu con mirada furiosa al Hyuuga que se había olvidado de su compostura y atacando de forma agresiva a el. Naruto sin esfuerzo esquiva con mucha facilidad los golpes de Neji, moviendose rapido y con elegancia

-[Su velocidad debe de estar a la par que la mia]-penso un sorprendido Raikage

Naruto usando su incrieble velocidad desaparecio de la vista de Neji. El Hyuuga empezo a mirar para todos lados en busca del pelirubio

-¡¿Donde estas cobarde?!-

-Detras de ti, imbecil-

Escucho un susurro y era el rubio detrás de el que lo sujetaba de la cintura y sentia que lo levantaba hacia atrás y sintió el peor dolor de su cabeza y espalda. Naruto le aplico un Suplex al ojiperla

Todos los espectadores estaban sorprendidos en que se consideraran el peor estudiante, el último de la clase, el demonio o el jinchuriki este humillando de forma siniestra a uno de los genios más fuertes de la aldea.

-¿Que pasa "Señor Destino"? ¿Donde esta toda esa brabuconeria y confianza de antes?-

Naruto patea a Neji en la cara haciendo que escupa sangre y sacandole un diente, posiblemente le haya aflojado la mandibula

-[No puedo creerlo que ese maldito plebeyo me esté derrotando, no, no me puede estar pasando]-pensaba Neji, no queriendo aceptar su destino

El se levanta con dificultad y se coloca en pose de pelea con un rostro que mostraba furia

-Muy bien Señor Destino, para que no digas que no te di oportubidad, te dejare atacarme-dijo muy tranquilo Naruto sorprendiendo a todo el mundo

-Te arrepentiras de esas palabras. Estas en mi campo de Adivinación-

Neji se adentró de forma recta hacia el rubio con su técnica más mortífera de todo Hyuga, y comenzó a atacarlo con sus 64 palmas

-¡2 Palma, 4 Palmas. 8 Palmas, 16 Palmas, 32 Palmas...!-

El cuerpo de Naruto se sacudia ante los golpes de Neji

-¡8 trigramas, 64 palmas!-

Neji lo ataco con toda furia atacando en todos sus puntos de chakras y pensaba rematarlo con su Jyuuken.

Todos estaban en total silencio al ver que Naruto hubiera sido ''derrotado'' y al parecer ''Muerto'' para cierta alegría de su antiguo Equipo, de cierta serpiente y de los propios Hyuga **(menos Hanabi y Hinata)**

-Te lo dije campesino, no puedes contra mí...Réferi, nómbreme como...-decia Neji confiado pero es interrumpido otra vez

-Jejeje...jajaja...¡JAJAJAJAJA!-

Se reia Naruto levantandose del suelo sin mostrar signos de dolor

-Que decepcionante, esperaba algo mejor de parte de ti. Anque sea al menos cosquillas-decia poniendo una sonrisa burlona

-No se como siguea vivo...pero no importa, cerre todos tus puntos de chakra, la batalla es mia-dijo sorprendido de ver respirando al rubio

-¿Estas seguro?-

Esa pregunta lo confundio mucho y vio como el rubio empuñaba sus brazos y apretaba sus puños. Un aura azul empieza a salir de Naruto dejando a los espectadores sorprendidos ante tal espectaculo

- **¡RAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!** -rugio liberando una gran cantidad de chakra

-[¡¿Eso es todo su chakra?!]-pensaron los shinobis y Kages con impresion y horror

Estaba al nivel de un Bijuu

-Bien, Neji. Ya fue suficiente, me aburri de ti, esperaba algo mas-dijo dejando de lado su faceta bromista y mostrando su actitud seria y fria

-El juego termino-

Un par de tendones rojos y negros rodearon los brazos de Naruto y tomando una nueva forma. Ahora los musculos de sus brazos se remarcaban y siendo rodeados por una masa oscura **(Masa Muscular)** Sin dejar que Neji haga algo le propina un puñetazo en las costillas, haciendo que se escuche como se rompen y que escupa una gran cantidad de sangre. Luego empezo a lanzar una serie de puñetazos muy rapidos en todo el cuerpo del Hyuuga. Todo el mundo solo podian verla tortura de Neji

Naruto lleva su brazo izquierdo hacia atras y carga un poderoso ultimo ataque que iba directo hacia la cara de Neji, pero se detiene justo a tiempo a tan solo centimetros de la cara del Hyuga, causando una rafaga de viento

Neji Hyuuga estaba hecho mierda

Su cara y cuerpo lleno de moretones, su ropa hecha un desastre y apenas se mantenia de pie

-Eso fue por Hinata-le susurro

Neji cae de espaldas fuera de combate

Naruto mira a Genma, quien se asusto un poco ante la mirada penetrante del rubio

-Sera mejor que lo lleven al hospital-

Genma aun conmocionado asintio para despues decir lo siguiente

-¡El ganador por noqueo, es Naruto Mercer Heller!-

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Quieren que sea harem?**


End file.
